


Burning for you

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Sansa is getting her man by any extreme measures necessary, Seduction, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: But if Jon wasn’t worried about being too old for her, it was the fact she was Robb’s little sister that stopped him from acting. Well, Sansa thought as she watched him move his stuff back into his mother’s house from her old bedroom window, she would test his restraint with her cunning plan. The snow was already starting to fall and if the weather forecast remained correct for the rest of the weekend, she was certain she would have bedded Jon by Sunday.Day 2 of 12 Days of Shipping (Jonsa)Keeping Each Other Warm Trope





	Burning for you

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like this is another smut week to be honest lol.  
> I don't think I'll manage all 12 days but probably half of them :)

Sansa had had a crush on Jon Snow for years, since she was old enough to have crushes. She had confessed to him once when she was fourteen and thought everything was a fairy-tale. He had given her a sad smile and told her he was flattered but he was almost nineteen and she was only just fourteen. She had been devastated to know he had thought of her as just a child, even though she felt so grown up then.

After a good cry and a rant with Margaery, she had decided to put it behind her. She was still ridiculously attracted to him, she couldn’t help that. But at least she tried to get on with things. She dated a few boys at school and when she went to university. But that was just the thing, they were boys. They treated her awfully, were too concerned with trying to impress their mates without considering her feelings. She wished she had waited for Jon rather than give her virginity to her first douche-bag ex.

As she became older, she started to notice that Jon was definitely starting to show an interest in her. She caught him checking out her ass once, was sure that at least ninety percent of his contact with her was frankly awful flirting. But she would take what she could get and the point was, Jon was interested now and she was going to show him that she still was, very much so.

Now that Jon was back in town (and more importantly, he was here alone. No Ygritte or Val or Arianne, his gorgeous, wild ex-girlfriends with him) she could finally make a real move on him.

The main issue was his bloody code of honour which, although adorable was ridiculously frustrating. She had seen in his eyes many times the lust that she felt for him directed at her and she wanted him to act on it, to lose restraint and fuck her. But if Jon wasn’t worried about being too old for her, it was the fact she was Robb’s little sister that stopped him from acting. Well, Sansa thought as she watched him move his stuff back into his mother’s house from her old bedroom window, she would test his restraint with her cunning plan. The snow was already starting to fall and if the weather forecast remained correct for the rest of the weekend, she was certain she would have bedded Jon by Sunday.

Ned and Catelyn had of course invited him over for dinner, to welcome him back. Sansa knew it was freezing, there was already a light dusting of snow on the ground outside. And the Stark’s lived in an old building which never seemed to be warm. Still, she was twenty-one now, Jon couldn’t use the excuse of being too young now. And she intended to show him just how much of a woman she was! And so, her favourite black cocktail dress came out of the closet. It hugged her hips, stopped mid-thigh and while it did cover her breasts, the material was tight, enunciating their size and shape perfectly.

“Sansa dear, you’ll freeze!” Catelyn tutted as she sauntered into the living room. Sansa waved her arm.

“I like this dress,” she replied easily. “It is a special occasion after all!”

Jon had said nothing but she couldn’t help the victorious smile creeping onto her face when she felt his eyes on her as she walked away.

***

She watched as Jon shoveled the snow from his driveway, licking her lips at his powerful movements and how damn adorable he looked even in full snow gear.

Her family were all out, either at friend’s houses or last-minute Christmas shopping. Jon’s mum would be at work until five.

Plenty of time for Sansa to get Jon into bed with her.

She slowly opened her window, gathering snow from the windowsill. Jon hadn’t seen or heard her and she delighted in the surprised grunt that flew from his lips as she hit him on the head with her snowball. He turned, instantly looking at Arya’s window until he saw her. She could see the surprise on his face. Sansa wasn’t particularly fond of being cold and wet from snow.

“Aye, very brave throwing from up there!” he teased, leaning on his shovel. “Bet you won’t come down here and do it though!”

That was exactly the response that she had been counting on.

She dashed down the stairs, hiking her boots on and shrugging on her hat and coat. She had barely opened the door when Jon’s snowball hit her in the right hip. She squealed in delight, shutting the door and crouching to gather snow. Jon had apparently gathered a few snowballs in the time it took her to come outside for he threw another one at her shoulder.

She ran towards him, throwing hard and jumping up and down in victory when her snowball hit him in the chest. He grinned, picking up the shovel and Sansa’s eyes widened as he dug it into the snow, lifting it to show how full of snow the spade was.

“Don’t you dare Jon Snow!” she warned, holding her hand out and stepping back. Jon’s grin widened as he started walking towards her. She squealed as he tossed the shovel, the snow landing on her back and soaking her hair. The force sent her tumbling down into the pile of snow and she couldn’t stop the giggles that erupted.

Jon approached as she lay on her back giggling to herself.  She waited for him to stand beside her before she lunged up and grabbed his arm, pulling his upper body down low enough to shove a handful of snow down his jacket. He cursed, rearing up and shaking his body to try and dispel the cold lump while Sansa laughed harder.

“We better get changed before we get sick,” he said after a moment, once he had dislodged the snow from his back. She hummed in response, taking the hand that he offered her and allowing him to pull her to her feet. She let her fingers lie on his bicep, casting him a shy look through her eyelashes.

She hoped this next part of her plan would work in her favour.

She wandered off to the front door, making a show of fumbling in her pockets and then checking under the plant pot before uttering a loud curse.

“You alright?” Jon called from his own front door and Sansa turned to him.

“The door locks behind you when you leave and I didn’t pick up the keys!” she shouted back, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Come over here, you can’t stay outside like that,” he replied, opening the door.

Sansa smirked to herself, biting down the smile as she crossed over to his driveway and made her way to his door. Another stage of her plan down, she thought victoriously. It wouldn’t be long before she had Jon where she wanted him.

Especially since she would need to get out of these wet clothes.

“Um, Jon…I need to change out of this,” she said shyly as they entered the living room. Jon flushed, glancing around the room to look at anything but her. He gave a brief nod after a few moments and left to go upstairs to the bedroom. She heard him rummaging around in one room and then padding over to the other.

She unzipped her jacket, folding it neatly on the chair before she tugged of her boots and went to sit them by the door. Jon appeared with clothes over his arm, sweat pants and a shirt. He had taken his boots and jacket off upstairs she noticed.

Good, she thought. The less layers she had to get him out of the better.

“Sorry, I think this is all that would fit you.”

“Thanks Jon,” she replied, taking the clothes from him. “Its really cold. I’ll make some hot chocolate once I’m done. Warm us up.”

She left the room and went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, tying her hair up into a ponytail. She quickly changed, thanking whatever power above that Jon’s shirt went to her mid-thigh. She folded the sleep pants up over her arm as she left the bathroom and went back into the living room.

“These are a little too tight on me,” she said simply, handing them to Jon as she walked past. He stared after her and Sansa pretended not to notice. She made a ‘brr’ sound, giving an exaggerated shiver as she reached up for the cups, fully aware of the shirt riding up dangerously close to revealing her naked ass to him.

“Sansa!” his horrified cry came from behind her and she gave him a coy look over her shoulder.

“Not a child anymore huh?” she teased, turning around fully to face him. Jon’s eyes dropped down the length of her body so quickly she almost missed the movement. “Am I a woman now Jon?”

“Yes,” he choked out, eyes lingering on her chest for a brief second more than necessary.

“I’m still cold,” she replied, moving towards him, watching his fingers clench into the material of his sleep pants, his jaw tense. “Perhaps I should take this off they say skin to skin contact is best, don’t they? You should take your clothes off too.”

Jon’s mouth opened but she was already tugging the shirt up, leaving her completely bare before him. The clothing in Jon’s hand dropped to the floor, his eyes wide as he tried desperately to look over her shoulder. She stepped closer.

“Keep me warm, Jon,” she murmured.

She knew Jon was a good and kind man, but he was a man all the same. His lips crashed onto hers, his arms around her the only thing stopping her from falling back from the force with which he meets her mouth. She moaned, blindly reaching for the hem of his jumper and tugging up in silent request. Jon pulled back, wrenching his jumper and shirt off.

“Lets take this upstairs,” he said before he leaned forward to give her another brief kiss. She nodded, allowing him to take her hand and lead him upstairs to his room. He paused at the door and tossing his shirt and jumper blindly into his room. He grabbed Sansa as she turned to him, guiding her back to his bed.

“Warm yet?” he teased, kissing down her neck. She moaned, shaking her head.

“My breasts are cold,” she said with an exaggerated sigh. Jon smirked, moving back enough to grasp her mounds in his hands. She whimpered as he squeezed her flesh, thumbs delicately stroking her sensitive nipples.

“Better?”

“Mmmm a little,” she whispered, opening her eyes to smirk at him. “I think your mouth would heat them up bette---ahh!” she trailed off with a gasp as Jon took her nipple into his mouth. He pulled back, shooting her a smirk. She glared in response.

“Don’t tease me,” she commanded. “You won’t like my revenge!”

“Sounds like a challenge,” he returned, smirk growing wider. She raised an eyebrow and lifted her leg to tap her foot lightly against his still clothed thigh.

“Off,” she demanded.

Jon stood, shoving his trousers and boxers down, kicking them off his feet. He reached down and pulled his socks off before he went into his drawer to get a condom out.

She let him kiss her again, let him push her down into the bed and slide between her legs. She trailed her hands down his back, moaning as she felt his muscles beneath her fingertips. And then her right hand trialed along his hip, along his stomach and down, down, down.

“Fuck!” Jon moaned, wrenching his mouth away as her hand curled around his cock.

“Told you,” she said with a grin. “I reckon I could tease you better than you tease me.”

“Please don’t!” he muttered, hips jerking to meet her tight grip. Her grin widened, her strokes becoming faster. “Sansa, I don’t want to finish like this!”

“No?” she asked teasingly. “In my mouth then?”

“Later,” he promised, his grey eyes pining her and she felt herself grow wet at the thought. And then, her body felt on fire as he muttered his next words. “After I’ve had my mouth on you!”

“Later,” she agreed, finally letting him go. “For now, just fuck me. We need body heat after all!”

“Hmm, yes, body heat,” he teased as he ripped the condom packet. “Just saving each other’s lives and nothing to do with the fact we’ve been dancing around each other these past few months.”

She flushed, moaning as she felt his fingers at her sex, stroking and rubbing her gently until she was slick and waiting. He pushed into her easily and Sansa keened at the feel of him, moaning loudly as he started to move slowly, getting her used to the feel of him.

He fucked her slowly, making her whine and writher desperately beneath him, her hands roaming over his back. He reached down to play with her clit, making her buck up against him desperately. She could feel herself approaching the edge, her nails digging into his shoulder in silent warning. He gave a jerky nod to show he understood and began a harder, faster pace.

Sansa tossed her head back, feeling her body tense with her release, a high pitch sound she couldn’t even describe falling from her lips, followed by a mantra of Jon’s name. Her eyes had clenched shut with her climax and when she opened them, Jon was staring at her with the hottest look of lust she had ever seen.

“Warmer?” he teased between pants. Sansa moaned in response, causing Jon to smile smugly. Sansa licked her lips, prepared to tease him right back.

“Yes, much …ah…warmer!” she moaned. “You will be…ahhh…be too…my cunt is warm a-aah-after all!”

“Holy shit!” Jon groaned, eyes blown wide as he gaped at her. Sansa blinked innocently and Jon muttered another curse, shaking his head. “Sansa, don’t…mmm…don’t say …uhh…don’t say words like…urgh…that!”

“Why?” she responded, already feeling herself approaching another climax.

“Because I will explode,” he hissed, eyes clenching shut as he tried to push her over the edge. She grinned, pulling him down by the arm around his neck and letting her lips trace his ear.

“Next time, you can actually cum in my cunt.”

“Shit!” Jon cried, his head tossing back as his body jerked and tensed, his hips pushed his cock into her with such a force she felt herself pinned to the bed. She watched as he regained his breath, fascinated by the sweat glistening on his forehead and chest. She could feel herself sweating too which was a totally new concept to her. She had never felt such passion before.

“Did you mean it, that there would be a next time?” Jon asked shyly after he was done cleaning up. She smiled, turning on her side to regard him.

“Of course there will be a next time. It has taken me seven years to get you into bed Jon,” she teased. “There is no way that I’m letting you slip away that easily!”


End file.
